Patriarch
by Lady Date
Summary: What if Lily even wasn't Harry's mother? What if Harry was the son of Tom riddle and James Potter, but know one really know it? AU, Slash, was written before HBP. Warning it changes as they appear, rating for safty reasons.


Lady: It time to get down to Business.

Seto: Which would be?  
Lady: Something that doesn't involve you.

Seto: Eh. I'll stick around anyway.

Lady: Why do you hate me?  
Seto: Because it's fun.  
Lady: Moving on…

Draco: I like this place already.

Harry: You would.

Draco: You Say that like it's a bad thing.

Harry: It probably is.

Snape: Shut up both of you.

Lady: EEE! glomps Snape I can die happy….

Snape: twitching She's hugging me…  
Draco: We noticed.  
Harry: And yet she hasn't burst into flames yet.

Snape: Odd.

Seto: Not really. She's not easy to kill. Trust me, I've tried.  
Lady: SO! It was you who push that rat poison in my soup!  
Seto: Um…Good-bye now! runs  
Lady: Saw that coming.

Snape: tries to pry LD off of him You can let go now.

LD: Not until some one does disclaimers.

Draco: Lady Date does not own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to the J.K. Rowling. Matter of fact she's poorer than the Weaselies.

LD: lets go Why do you hate me?

Patriarch Chapter 1 

The war was over. It all seemed like a bad dream had just ended. Like the whole thing had never happened. But Harry had lost to many friends for to have not happened. Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Percy, Professor Sprout, Neville, Sirius, his parents; the list went on. Yet there was still something nagging at Harry in the back of his mind, like there was one more truth that needed to be brought to the light. That was why he was where he was.

With his father's invisibility cloak wrapped around him Harry wandered silently down a corridor, a floor above the dungeons. It wasn't much different from any other corridor in the castle. There were no doors or windows in any of the walls, no paintings, statues, or photos by or on the walls; it was completely bare. Just a dark, narrow corridor. He would have paid little to no attention to it, if he hadn't heard faint, but familiar, voices come from it ominous darkness.

Gripping the cloak tighter about himself, Harry glided soundlessly down the corridor. When he reached the end of the corridor it slit; the right leading into deep darkness, and the left leading to a door. A faint sliver of light broke threw the darkness from a keyhole in the door. The voices had become clearer and loader, and was able to identify the speakers.

"You can't keep this from him forever." It was a voice Harry new all to well, it was the cause of many wet dreams. And it belonged to the last person Harry should have interest in. Professor Snape.

"Severus is right. Harry has a right to know the truth." It was Remus' voice her heard, and it sounded upset. After all that had happened, what else was being kept from him? Curious, he cautiously crept up to the keyhole and peered into the room. Harry could only stare at what he say in the room.

Remus Lupin sat next to one Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy senior had his arm around Remus' shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into his arm. The look on his face as he looked at Remus was one of affection and concern. A load sigh to the right drew Harry's attention to the other occupants of the room. The people he say left him even for flabbergasted.

Tom Riddle sat looking very irritated and frustrated. His face was schooled into an angry scowl as long black hair, peppered with strikes of silver, fell well past his shoulder blades. There was something different about his face that made him different from Voldemort, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. At his side sat a bereft James Potter, looking no younger then he was the day he was murdered. His blue-hazel eye looked close to tears as he sat next to the man he supposedly murdered him.

His father was a live? How could that be possible? He remember the night his parents were killed with terrible accuracy. And Tom Riddle? He killed the man…er…Snake-man himself. He had watched and made sure that the bastard was dead. How could he be sitting there, next to Harry's father of all people? Harry pressed closer against the wood of the door to better hear the conversation.

"This is not something you just come and say out of the blue! The first thing the boy would probably to his run to that old coot upstairs." Riddle growled angrily, gesturing toward the ceiling, obviously talking about Professor Dumbledor.

"I highly doubt that." It was Lucius' turn to speak up. "After the incident with Black, Harry's trust in Dumbledor has waned considerably. "

"Even if that did happen, he's going to find out the truth on his own anyway." It was Snape again.

"What do you mean?" Riddles tone was wary.

"He N.E.W.T.'s are coming up and the patriarch spell will be on it. Flitwick plans on teach it to the seventh years in two weeks. And if he finds out then it will cause a ruckus amongst the students if he can't explain it." Remus sounded angry now.

"We have to tell him, Tom" James' voice was weak and shaky. "He is our son, and whether or not either of us likes it, we owe Harry the truth!" He had gradually gained in volume as he spoke.

Harry knelt there to stunned to move. What was going one? Harry hadn't felt the invisibility cloak slip from around his shoulders. Lily Evans was his other parent, not Tom Riddle. Or at least, that was what he had been told. He continued to watch as Tom rose angrily from his seat.

"What the bloody hell are we supposed to say to him James? Huh?" His angry tone became almost sing song-ish "'Hi Harry. Truth is Lily didn't give birth to you, James did. She's not you mother, she actually your aunt. Oh and by the way, I'm you other father.' THAT GOING TO GO OVER REAL SOOTH JAMES!" Tom was panting as he turned angry green eye around the room. James was shaking and staring at him with wild frightened eyes. The other three men stood or sat perfectly still with wide unblinking eyes.

Harry fell back with a heavy thud. He had been lied to. Again. The one thing he cherished the most, had been a lye. The worst part was that he had once again been lied to by people a trusted. The only two grow males Harry trusted anything with had kept such a life altering secret from him. An angry sob escaped his lips as unshed tears began to sting his eyes.

Apparently the occupants of the room had heard his cry for the next this he knew the door was flung open and he was looking into the faces of five stunned men. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he glares at Snape, then Remus, then James, before apparating to some were else in the castle. Had he stayed longer he would had heard the choked sod his father let out, or string of curses that left Snape's mouth, or the whispered worlds of regret from a man he once had killed.

TBC…

Lady: Ha! That only took me three hours to type.

Draco: Type? What that mean?  
Lady: I'm not touching that.

Harry: Why did you make me sound like a nosey wimp?  
Draco: Probably because you are one.

Snape: Why am I in this story period?  
Lady: Because I like you, and I think you dead sexy.  
Snape: I'll buy that.

Harry: Snape? Sexy? turns white Those are two words that should **not** be put together.

Lady: Keep talking that that and I'll pair you with him instead of Draco.  
Snape: 00 passes out from sever nose bleed

Draco: faints

Harry: twitches  
Lady: smirks I love my job. Review please.


End file.
